


I did well, didn't I?

by Doves_Writing



Series: Hands of a clock, Arms of a family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I LOVE JAYBATS!!!, Jason would make a great Batman to Damian's Robin, JayBats, That I really should start getting the first chapter written out and posted for oops, This is in my and Koma's "Hands of a clock Arms of a family" AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: Prompt from Komadoriwonder on tumblr: "I did well today, didn’t I?" Damian to Jay!bats ;) I love these two...Damian is trying, Jason sees that and is very proud





	I did well, didn't I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momoejaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoejaku/gifts).



A loud **_screech_** echoed through the cave as the batmobile pulled up the ramp, a soft **_click_** as two doors opened, and the **_Thump, thump_** of boots hitting metal flooring.

Jason huffed and tore the gloves from his hands before tugging the cowl down, ruffling his fingers through his sweaty locks of hair and letting his body slump down into the chair by the computer station, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as his hand slipped down his face.

Even then he didn’t miss the quick footsteps of his baby brother sidling up to the arm of the chair, staring at the file of the case they just finished solving, his clipped, far too adult sounding voice chiming through the air as his fingers twitched towards the keyboard “We should update the file, now that the perpetrators have been turned over to Gordon, and the arms secured and dealt with” his head tilting ever so slightly and his brown green eyes flicking to the side to look at Jason.

A smirk etched its way onto his face, Damian was definitely trying to do better, suggesting instead of jumping to do it himself, looking to Jason for confirmation on the fact, yeah, definitely trying, and succeeding in small ways for sure.

He gave himself a few seconds to stretch his arms over his head, his back giving several, loud **_pops_** as the vertebra realigned, and, yeah, Damian looked thoroughly unimpressed by having to wait for a response, but Jason stared right back at him “Yeah, do you think you can handle this one? I’m going to go see if Alfred is making dinner, since he wasn’t waiting for us down here” and yep, there it was.

The kid’s face lit up like he had just received the present he wanted most, which was probably true, Jason hadn’t let him update any of the cases until now.

Standing up he patted Damian on the shoulder and gestured to the seat “I’ll still be checking over what you did, so don’t half ass it. ‘Kay, kiddo” Damian huffed and rolled his eyes at the question as he sat down “I don’t ‘half ass” anything, Todd, and I am not a kid” he snapped, his mouth forming into what Jason was sure was supposed to be a straight line, but looked more like a pout in his eyes.

He threw his hands up “Of course, of course” he laughed, backing up before turning on his heal, heading for the elevator up to Bruce’s study before Damian’s voice stopped him, causing him to look over his shoulder at the kid “What was that?”

Damian took a deep breath, his eyes screw shut “I……I did well today, didn’t I?”

Jason grinned, a third confirmation in a row, Damian was trying, and that was worlds more important than spending some time fixing a few unnecessary comments on the file “You did perfect, Damian. I’m proud of you”

His smile was worth way more than this meager universe could offer, and seeing it made Jason glad he took this gig as the Batman to his baby brothers Robin


End file.
